Another Life, Another Dance
by xoxSoulsxox
Summary: Ray's quit the Bladebreakers, for good. But where will he go now? After being hospitalized, his new team comes to him. But will everything work out? Why had the others left their old teams in the first place? Ray only knew time would tell. Rayx?
1. Chapter 1

Another Life, Another Dance

---

_I've got a one-way ticket on a Hell-bound train_

_With nothing to lose and nothing to gain_

---

"No."

"But-"

"No, Tyson! I've had enough of your meaningless quarrels, I'm sick of you asking me for more food after you've finished five plates more then the rest! I'm just sick of it! I'm sick of you! You've driven me to this, driven me to my decision, and I'm not going to turn back and run to you guys again. It's final, I'm quitting the Bladebreakers for good."

"You can't, Ray!"

"Who exactly said I couldn't, Max? Just watch."

"Kai! Do something!"

"Hn. It's his decision."

"Kai, he's leaving and you don't even want to _try_ and get him back?!...Ray, no, stop! Wait!" But as the door slammed shut, one foot placed infront of the other were used as they brushed angrily down the wooden stairs, pattering of flimsy water causing the boy very little harm compared to the broken friendships made only mere seconds ago. He'd left aplenty times before, was always welcomed back with open arms. His team captain...His _former_ team captain had been seen with such sights as well, except under circumstances different from his own. He'd leave to try and deal out his thoughts, bury his burning headache forever in the ground. The other left for that of the "dark side", supposedly consisting of cookies, or muffins, but no. He'd left for that of power, left for a stronger, darker black aura, a broken abyss even larger, more threatening, then the one he'd already lifted upon his soul.

Now that he looked back on it, he'd left the team many more times than the Russian, which allowed a feather to wipe across plenty of nerves. Why he allowed something so silly to prosper inside his anger was a mystery not even he himself could solve. Perhaps it was for the reason that whenever he had returned, immediately orders and requests were given, no chance for him to decline, while, on the other hand, whenever Kai returned, nothing was expected out of him. After minor welcome backs, and maybe a quick hug from the one who had a death wish, everyone would go back to their own business, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd even left. Once, Tyson had even asked for the Chinese to _make himself _a celebration cake for his return! He was unable to turn down the request, for it was in his nature to be the one who agreed to everything, and yet, even though it was his own cake, he'd only gotten once piece. Infact, he'd not even finish his whole slice, for the Japanese had swiped it when he'd not been looking. He'd been downright furious at the selfish antict, yet continued to retain his content, understanding costume on, completely ready to shred it off at any time.

And he had not only shred it off, but ripped it to pieces moments ago.

Cursing, his native tongue, objects, fists, all were used when the last fuse had been lit. He'd literally exploded, throwing chairs, couches, paintings, knives, anything he could get his hands on, all flung around in a festive matter. All of this struck his -_former_- teammates as odd, for never had he shown such a wave of unrighteous rage and fury. It was not until after he had packed his belongings did they realise that he was ready to retreat from their group, and begged him to stay, Kai's silence reknowned as a nuisance, for they wished him to help get their friend to continue staying with them. As found, no luck ensued, as the Chinese blader walked angrily across the streets of a water filled Japan, oblivious to where he was going, still blinded in rendered fury.

The sudden bump encountered was filled with cursed whispers as Ray dropped his bag onto the streets, where it was pushed and pulled along with that of scuffling feet, and the Chinese knew it was going to be impossible to get back, for the movements were absolutely unrhythmic, and when a hand reached down and grabbed the only contents of which he carried, impossibility was a 100 record stamped on his forehead, for the face of the being who'd now posessed his belongings had gone noticed with a blind eye. Biting his tongue with flaming frustration, he walked away from the bustling crowd, seething, gripping harshly onto his hair, causing his knuckles to diminish into a pale white, the pressure and wars continuing on inside him unbearable. Practically retching his tongue out, he slid down a tiny wall, screaming his most probable and wanted thing to do at the moment, yet kept it contained, not wanting to get stares from beady eyes, for that would cause his anger to stretch out even farther.

Burying his head in his knees, he could feel the eyes he'd tried to avoid resting on him, and tried his hardest to ignore it. It wasn't going to well. Steam could practically be seen flying out of his ears, his head could be heard screeching as it continued to boil. He'd gotten sick of it, sick of everything! Sick of the way Tyson was always thinking about his stomach, sick of the way Max was always happy, sick of Kenny and Dizzy trying to prove everyone wrong, sick of Hilary and her constant bitching, and absolutely sick of my-past-was-horrible-so-I'm-just-going-to-sit-around-and-lean-against-things-while-moping-pushing-everyone-away-from-me Kai! Warily looking up, when a prescence different from all the others, stopped infront of him. He glared so hard the other could hardly cover up the flinch.

"I'm not going back," he retorted, standing up and grabbing his belongings from the other, not bothering to musker out even a tiny piece of gratitude. Starting to walk away, he couldn't help but smirk just the slightest bit when he heard the other speak.

"I know, but Tate and Granger wouldn't shut up until I found you. They still aren't, since I didn't bring you back. Thanks for giving me more annoying to deal with, Kon."

Not bothering to look back, Ray just lifted his hand, waved it the slightest bit,"No problem." and those were the last words Kai Hiwatari heard from his Chinese teammate for a long while, as he disappeared into the crowd.

---

Souls: Aha, short, short, I know. But it's a prolouge, c'mon be reasonable. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Another Life, Another Dance

---

_Nobody ever taught me how to live._

_I'm feeling like I'm lost, like I'll never be found,_

---

He held the bridge of his nose tightly, unbelieving that the old man, in whom he'd now considered his grandfather, was trying to bribe him to go back to them! Opening his eyes, amber orbs flashed with utter anger as they glared at the elder. Raising a balled fist, he slammed it hard against the desk, causing the older man to jump at the intact and the unfortunate part of the desk to break at the harsh encounter of the clenched hand. Sighing darkly, the youth removed his pinching fingers from his face and glared intensely at the man infront of him, who remained frozen at the sudden personality change of the boy sitting across from him, and the stare he was getting. He was more scared of the Chinese than any of the Russians he knew at the moment, merged together into one.

"Mr.Dickenson, how many times am I going to have to say this?" Ray snarled deeply, his eyes slitting at his rising anger,"I am not, and will not, go back to that team ever again! I'm sick of them! Sick of all their voices, sick of their faces, sick of their smell! They treat me like the air infront of their face, they treat me like a waiter, a maid, a servant, heck, even a rock! I hardly get my opinion in, and I get no respect whatsoever! I make them breakfast, lunch and dinner, and who's the one to clean up after? ME! I don't get a proper thanks, and Kai practically shoves it all down my throat and chokes me to death after I've just finished cleaning the house and he walks in, boots covered in mud, demanding for me to run ten laps around the block! I then have to clean the house all over again, and he demands me to beybattle after I'm fully exhausted! Tyson is even worse than Kai, eating ten more servings before anyone has hardly finished their first, and yet he STILL asks me for more! I will not tolerate any more of that behavior, it's why I quit the team!"

Stanley blinked as the boy breathed heavily, his fist turning red from the connection against the desk, and blood slowly started to seep out as his nails dug deep beneath the skin. Mr.Dickenson was unsure how to respond, and a thick air lifted in the room, the only sounds emitting were the heavy breathing (which started to steady) from the Chinese, and the clock as it ticked. He continued to blink as the other continued to glare, obviously ignoring the desk he'd smashed and trickles of blood running through his fingers. Mr.Dickenson turned, now seemingly interested in the plant that stray in the corner on the room, yet he wasn't intersted for long as a small growl clicked into his ears. He turned his full attention upon the boy, when something else clicked inside his brain.

Stanley tried to smile a little, it was easier said than done,"Ray...I wish I could do something, but the tournament's just a few turns away, and you're already registered with the Bladebreakers, so I'm afraid you'll just have to go back with them." The small smile encased on the older man's faced quickly washed away when the younger stood up abruptly, sending his chair flying backwards, smashing another balled hand onto the very unfortunate desk, which was crushed again under the force.

More blood started to trickle, now from both hands, yet their little pleas of puddles went unnoticed as the keeper of the body was very intent on Dickenson's statement,"Now, I do recall that you've had no problem with people changing or quitting teams before in the past, whether it was one day or one month away from the tournament, so why the sudden disagreement?" Ray couldn't help but smirk the slightest bit when the older man flinched at his tone and words. Moments passed and Ray started to get impatient when the man didn't say or do anything. Frowning, he raised his fists and wrapped the small wounds embedded by his nails with the bandages cradled around his arms.

"I'll take that silence as a,'Why, I do believe you're right! I'll inform the rest of the BBA that you're not participating with the Bladebreakers this tournament!'." and with that, Ray slung his belongings over his shoulder and walked out, leaving the old man to stare at the dents in his _steel_ desk where the other had slammed his fists down upon.

Storming angrily throughout the building, Ray seethed, and everyone seemed to back off as he brushed by. How dare Mr.Dickenson actually try and get him back with the people he despised ever so much at the moment?! He continued to place his feet down harshly, yet stopped when an irritable ring ran throughout his right shoulder, vibrating inside his bag. Glaring at the inaminate object, he nearly threw the bag on the floor and opened it up, practically crushing the cellphone that remained moving and ringing within his bandaged hand. About ready to throw the object at the wall ahead of him, he flipped it open and pressed it againt his ear, glaring at the voice,"What?!"

"_You forgot Driger._"

Widening his eyes, Ray dug through his bag, indeed ending up without any trace or sign of his blade. Growling, he spat venomously into the phone,"I'm still not coming back."

"_I know._"

Flipping the portable phone shut, he stuffed it back in his bag and slung the object over his shoulder again, quickly finding his way out of the building and back on wet streets. Night had fallen behind the boys back, streets lights turned on and a few cars and people roamed around, most likely trying to get home, out of the rain which continued to fall. Few stars and a small glimpse of the moon were visible when the clouds rolled over slightly, yet shifted when the wind decided to go the other way. Small puddles were moved slightly as Ray's wandering feet subconciously took the path back to Tyson's Dojo, his anger continuing to rise and rise until the Chinese thought he would burst!

An arm retched out from an alley he passed and grabbed Ray, forcing him to enter the dank and dark alley as well. He now stood between three people, all wearing black and their faces covered in the dark, and Ray could only smirk,"How come so called 'gangsters' always hang out in alleys, huh? That's not very scary or cool if you ask me." He felt the hand grip harder onto his arm in anger, yet it couldn't match his fury. Growls from the three who hid away in the alley started to raise their fists, the one gripping onto Ray's arm also cursing a,"Why you..!" as they edged closer to the Chinese.

Ray's smirk could only gradually widen as the three continued to advance on him, moreso the two not holding onto him. He also knew that what he was going to do next, and if they would try to report him in to the police, they would be unable to, for if he couldn't see their faces, they surely couldn't see his. Two fists came flying at his face and Ray jumped backwards, raking his arm out of the third's grip. Quickly, he jumped upon the airborn fists and kneeled down so he could face the third one, yet kept his eyes hidden under his bangs which stuck to his face. A tooth peeked over his lip as his smirk widened some more as he felt the fear welling inside all three thugs.

They continued to stand, waiting, the three anticipating the move which the Chinese was bound to make. A sudden crack filled the air as Ray threw his fist into the man's face which had had a grip on his arm, smashing the guy's head against the brick wall behind him. As soon as his head came in contact with the wall, Ray hopped on his scalp and jumped onto the top of the building they were by, smirking as he heard their yells. Ray started to walk across the top of the building, hopping onto the next one the came along with no difficulty. Looking over the building sides, he noticed a figure leaning against a street light near the Ganger's Dojo, and he couldn't help but note the scarf.

Glaring a tiny bit at the figure, he swiftly jumped ontop of the street light, mystified that the other had yet to sense his presence. He continued to sit upon the street light, watching as the one below him looked around, before staring straight ahead again, continuing his position against the metal. Ray felt a tiny smirk creep upon his lips when he heard the other sigh, and he figured that then would be the best time to make himself known. When the other looked sideways again, Ray jumped off the street light and landed infront of the other without making a sound. He turned around, to see pools of wine staring wide at him, wondering how and when the Chinese had gotten there.

"My blade..?" Ray questioned, holding out his palm while sliding the bag off his shoulder as Kai shook his head slightly, reaching into his pocket and digging out the object which the Chinese had forgotten. He placed the blade inside Ray's hand, who then carefully put it into his soaked bag, and Kai couldn't help but frown slightly.

"Where will you sleep?" Ray was taken aback at the voice and question, as he looked up, eyeing the blue-haired Russian with confusion.

Quickly closing his bag, Ray got up and slung the bag back over his shoulder, facing away from the Russian,"What's it to you?"

Neither of the boys could believe the next bundle of words that had come out of Kai's mouth,"Because I'm your friend, I deserve to know these things."

A small chuckle rolled off of Ray's tongue, which soon evolved into a laugh. Keeping his back turned, the Chinese could only comment,"Friends? Since when were we ever friends, Kai? You pushed and pulled me, not caring exactly how exhausted I was after cleaning up after everyone, then making me do laps, beybattle, push-ups, etcetera. You made me pass the line way farther than my actual limitation, making it so I was hardly ever able to move. Now, who does that to their friends, huh, Kai? Oh, I know! They don't."

Ray started to stalk off, leaving the other to stand in his words. As the Chinese rounded a corner, the Russian looked down, knowing that his former teammate was right.

---

Souls: Why have I ended both chapters with Kai so far?...I really don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Life, Another Dance

---

_I'm twisted and I'm turned around,_

_Nobody ever taught me how to love._

---

His lungs erupted as if both volcanoes, cracking as air quickly left and ran dash back in. His legs nearly fell as he skidded around a corner, groaning in frustration, his hair swishing wildly as if swords cradled rapidly against each other. His eyes darted rapidly, fear and anxiety crawling through them, the sky's tears soaking through white clothes and his bag, but he paid no heed to it. The only thing Ray had on his mind at that moment was,"Run faster, damnit!" They'd recognized him by his clothes, as he didn't think to change out of them in two hours.

Damn, if he'd known there were more than just those three, he wouldn't have broken their leaders nose, or the back of his skull. The Chinese felt absolutely weighed down with fatigue, the blood-stained bandages around his hand starting to slip off, his wounds starting to reopen, his speed slowing. Puddles flew high as Ray's sore feet crashed through them, and he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He caught a gasp in his mouth as he saw they had cut him off anyways. Eyes glazing over, his hazy view found itself staring at the small puddle beneath him, as it slowly grew larger as he inched closer. Collapsing, he skidded the slightest, and an unbearable pain embedded itself within his skull, as he felt the sidewalk scrape his face, and his nose crack, as he landed face first. His hands, he couldn't feel them. Any sounds, Ray couldn't hear them. He was concious, yet all he saw was black, eyes wide open.

More pain cornered into his body as boots rapidly kicked his back, forcing him to roll over. He couldn't move, or even scream. His eyes gritted in absolute terror as one brought a knife to his face, trailing the blade across his right temple, across his already bloody nose, and down to his left cheek near the bottom of his ear. Tears paraded down his crimson cheeks, as he blankly stared at the menacing grins and vengeful eyes. Mustering out the slightest whimper, a few punches and more kicks embraced Ray's lithe body, and soon, the neko-jin drifted into a dream of nothingness.

Watching from afar, piercing eyes wondered if they should help. They didn't know the Chinese very much, and didn't really care much for those whom he didn't know. Sighing, he turned and started to walk away from the scene, until a sudden, absolutely pain-filled, agonized scream surrounded the air. "Sorry, kid, but we needed you awake for the next part of the act. Don't want you missing the best part, now do we?" he heard one of the thugs speak, and the short lived breaths from the victim. Shaking with fury, he recalled past memories he wished would burn in hell. On his heel, he faced the mob's backs yet again, before noting something that didn't seem to belong, a bag. The "kid's" soaking wet bag in which you could see his belongings. Shaking his head, he walking forward, glare growing more harsh as he got closer, the screams, tears and blood much more clearer. Without thinking, he dashed the rest of the way, knocking two thugs unconcious when smashing their heads harshly together.

Eyeing at the two bodies that now lay still before his feet, his gaze hurriedly to the bloodied teen, pale skin and blueish lips sticking out like a sore thumb, whom had once again fell into a quiet emptiness. "What do you think you're doing, huh?!" one thug demanded, bringing the already blood-stained knife to his neck. Snorting, the blade was wrenched out of the others hand, in one swift, smooth motion, now pointing in between the teenager's eyes.

"Stopping an innocent person from getting killed by little children who should know better than to run with knives." was the simple response that rolled off his tongue, the thug currently two inches away from his death, staring crosseyed at the knife, before smirking. The knife was very slowly moved closer to the thug's face, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

"You know," eyes glared harder as the thug spoke,"if you want, we'll live the kid alone and let you join our group. After all, your skills aren't half bad for a girl with a cold." his eyes widened, and before the thugs had time to blink, the blade was roughly shoved through his skull, the handle not even sticking out of his skin. _"A girl with a cold?! Who in God's name crammed crayons up his nose!?"_ he stared at the three bodies laying in heaps at his feet, before staring up at the, at least, ten other thugs, who were shaking in fear, but held their ground.

"He killed the vice-boss!"

"Who do you think you are, punk?!"

Ignoring their angerous questions and exclamations, he lifted up his left hand, snapped his fingers and quickly fled, picking up the one he'd been saving and rushing to the nearest hospital. The remaining thugs all carried shocked expressions as they were cradled in a thick mount of crystallized ice. Puddles were yet again flung around as the boy ran, staring down blankly at the injured in his arms. "_Hang in there..._"

When something wacked him on the back, he stopped suddenly, quickly turning his head only to realize that it was just his bag. Cursing as he recalled the brown, seethrough fabric closed with string where he'd just been, he ran to his fasted extent. He'd have to be quick, very quick, if he wanted to get that bag back for the Chinese. When the bright lights from the hospital came to view, his speed didn't slow down, even as he burst through the doors, making the floor soaking wet. Panting he walked up to the desk where a surprised secretary stood, staring blankly at the pale figure.

"Get him help, immediately," still panting, he demanded as the secretary quickly nodded, calling for a stretcher, which came nearly two seconds later as they rushed off with Ray. Turning back to the doors, he made no effort of further converation when the woman started to open her mouth, and dashed back through the streets, night slowly fading into a yellowish tint, the spewing rain now only a drop or two. His lungs starting to burn, he slowed down, just a tad, seeing his priority in view. Seeing the bag, untouched, and the thugs (even the unconcious ones and the dead one) gone, he calmly walked over and picked it up, wrapping the string around his hand before clenching it within his fist. Still cautious of his surroundings, he slid away from the flickering streetlight overhead, and quietly made his way back to the building he'd previously been in.

But of course, things aren't always easy.

"What are you doing with Kon's bag?" he turned, faced with deep, cold wine eyes. Glaring, deep, cold wine eyes.

Returning the look, he replied nonchalantly,"Does it matter? The kid's most likely in the ER right now, is it wrong I couldn't carry both him and his bag ot the hospital?" he stared blankly as the one before him took a step forward.

"What..are you talking about? I just saw him a few hours ago, he was perfectly fine!"

Grunting, he turned away and continued to his destination,"Things happen in time, Hiwatari. I thought you of all people would have known that."

"Ivanov," he stopped as his last name was spoken,"I never thought you'd be one to care."

Smiling, Tala looked over his shoulder, icy eyes shimmering in the now rising sun,"I can say the same for you."

---

Souls: Sorry for the wait, guys! I sort of forgot about this story...so yah. And also, sorry for the rushed ending on this chapter, and the shortness of it, I couldn't think of anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Life, Another Dance

_I'm hurting everybody, I'm hurting myself,_

_I'm desperate_

Tala grunted, throwing his clothes onto the sink's counter of his apartment's bathroom. He'd wash the fabrics later; blood couldn't stain black clothing, but it could definitely seep through. Staring at the crimson that had stained itself on his stomach, Tala swept the tap in the bathtup to warm up, placing his hand under the water until it went to the heat he desired. Why had he helped Ray? This question kept ringing throughout his head. Maybe it was just that he didn't want a fellow blader to die by the hands of thugs?

Shaking his head, Tala flicked the switch to turn the shower on and he quickly ducked his firey locks underneath the water. After a few moments with only getting his head wet, the Russian went through the cup on the sink, picking out the brush and bringing it through his hair. Once his hair was straight and touching his shoulders, did Tala place the brush back in the cup and bring his whole body into the sputtering water behind the shower curtains. Smiling slightly as the water soothed the soft aches and pains in his joints, Tala closed his icy eyes, standing perfectly still as the water caressed his body; the blood shyly washing away.

_"You'll never amount to anything, you fucking prick!"_

_"Look who's fucking talking, Mr.I-Don't-Give-A-Damn-I'll-Shoot-You-In-The-Head-If-You-Don't-Leave-Me-Alone! All you ever care about is youself!"_

Tala's brow furrowed. Damnit, he'd thought they would leave him alone if he left!

_"What?! I've given a shit or two about other people! Don't give my that bull you shoved up your ass!!"_

_"Give me an example of WHEN you've cared for someone OTHER than YOURSELF! Like me, for example! When did you help me out last?!"_

_"Just fucking yesterday, you fucking moron!"_

_"WHAT?! You were gone!! Drinking all damn day!!"_

Slamming his fist against the wall, Tala lowered his head and bit his lip in frustration. Despite the pain now throbbing in his right hand, the Russian slammed the water off and hopped out of the tub, quickly drying himself. Walking into his room he forecefully opened his drawers, grabbed a pair of underwear and socks, baggy blue jeans and a white turtleneck shirt and hurriedly got himself into said attire. Not bothering to put his hair back up in it's traditional look of an angel's wing, Tala grabbed the still soaked bag off his bed, shoved Wolborg in his pocket, slammed and locked his apartment door shut, and proceded to storm out of the building.

The sun momentarily blinded his vision as he walked outside. Squinting, he lazily made his way towards the hospital. After his small chat with Kai, Tala had decided to head home for a quick shower, which he had. It would have been longer if those two voices hadn't decided to sneak up on him. He was so sure if he left, they'd leave him alone! Guess he thought wrong...Damnit. Cursing under his breath, Tala sharply shook his head, sending water droplets flying; not caring for the comments about his behaviour as he continued to trudge along, looking at his feet. Small puddles moved shyly underneath Tala's boots, very similar in fashion to Kai's. His face distorted as a dead bird sturck his vision and he carefully stepped over it, shuddering just the slightest, anyone to millimetres away from him, paying extreme concentration on his actions, wouldn't have been able to see the movement.

"Tala! Look out!" blinking, the Russian looked up and quickly backtracked out of the way of a speeding truck. When a hand rested on his shoulder, Tala shook it off and stared at the person ahead of him. Bright orange hair, forest green eyes and a bright smile. Brooklyn. Scoffing, Tala dug his hands in his pockets, turning his head, allowing ice to blaze furiously at the traffic before him. As if feeling the intensity of the pair of orbs, the whole street's sound fled, leaking only silence into the bleak sky.

"Other than warning me about flying trucks, what do you want, Kingston?" he didn't even bother to ask how the one before him was able to recognize him with his hair down. Tala knew from experience that Brooklyn could tell who you were even if you covered yourself completely in black clothing and stood behind a tree in the dead of the night. Brooklyn's smile seemed to grow, as he pointed to the bag limply hanging at the side.

"That is Ray's, is it not?" See? The kid was phsycic. The Russian meakly rolled his eyes and nodded, turning around and walking towards his destination. He had hoped the other would leave him alone, but he just trotted back alongside him. "Was Ray in a fight?" Tala nodded again, frowning deeply,"You helped?" Sighing in annoyance, Tala rubbed his left temple, the other hand holding the neko-jin's bag. "You left Bryan and Spencer." Tala froze in his spot, nearly tripping at his abrupt stop. He stared wildly at Brooklyn who smiled, his emerald eyes gleaming sadly,"May I be bothered to ask why?"

Glaring, Tala angrily brushed past Brooklyn,"Leave it alone.." he mumbled disdainly, as the shouts and screams leapt back into his head. He knew that one final blow would cause one of his fellow Russians to die...He just hoped it hadn't already happened. Continuing back to the hospital, Tala felt Brooklyn tag along once more. Their journey the rest of the way, like the traffic-rising-to-be-loud-again, was mellowed down in silence. Not even caring to ask why the other was following him anyway, the Russian continued glancing lazily around. Woman with crying babies in their arms, men talking on their cellphones while fiddling with papers in their suitcases, children screeching. Typical.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Tala nearly stopped yet again, but started to move his legs faster instead. It may not have been them, but he couldn't stand to hear someone fight in close words that they had flung from their mouth. Seeing the hospital in his sight, the Russian let out a sigh from his pursed lips, eyes dimming from frustration. Returning back to his normal walk, he walked up the cemented stairs, following the blood stained trail the Chinese had left as he was rushed in. Nearly forgetting that Brooklyn was their, he opened the door and let the other in first, earning a grin and a 'thank you'. Entering in himself, he stopped by the secretary, plopping the bag on the counter.

Staring at Tala in surprise, he realized that this was the same person from last night. Her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted. He guessed her shift was nearly over,"The kid I brought here last night, bleeding and barely alive; Ray Kon. This," Tala shoved a finger and poked the bag uninterestingly,"is his." Smiling, the woman nodded and typed the keys on her nearby keyboard.

"Go upstairs and take a left, then round the first corner that comes up. His room number is 106; I believe he'd like to meet you in person. Be careful though, he's in delicate condition." with a grunt, acknowledging he understood, Tala grabbed the bag again and stalked off, Brooklyn continuing to float along with him. Still not bothering to ask why Brooklyn kept staying as close to him as his shadow, the Russian followed the given directions and nearly immediately found the specified room.

Cautiously opening the doors, a dark, blue, tiled floor graced the visitor's shoes, white walls lightly reflecting and a slight breeze allowing the curtains by the open window to dance sadly. Straying in corners where desks and medical supplies, and in the middle lay the bed with the bored patient, hooked up to wires, beeping machines and the like. Hearing the door open, Ray slowly lifted himself up, blinking with his left eye, nearly all of the right side of his face bandaged from the knife wound he'd recieved. Upon seeing the bag, a smile graced his lips, and the Chinese wished to say something, yet the oxygen mask blocked his words and his voice would turn out weak and unaudible anyways. Spotting Brooklyn, Ray automatically knew that the other _had_ to be a fellow blader, unable to recognise the Russian with his hair down, despite the fact that he was drowsy.

Footsteps echoing along the floor, Tala walked with Brooklyn trailing his shadow again. "I believe this belongs to you." Hanging the bag up by the string, Ray nodded and gratefully grabbed the object, checking to make sure everything was there. Satisfied when he found everything, either soaked or damp (but still there), the neko-jin grinned and held out his hand. Blinking in confusion, Tala stared blankly at the outstretched hand. After receiving a nudge from Brooklyn, the Russian brought his own hand out and shook the other. He was still confused about the ordeal, but he guessed it was something like what had happened when Tyson had "beat" him in the first tournament...? A truce...? Thanks...?

Most likely the latter.

Sitting down in a nearby chair, Brooklyn smiled brightly at the two and placed something down. Tala just realized he had a backpack,"So." the orange haired saint started,"Since you," he nodded to Ray,"Tala," he nodded to said Russian, chuckling as the Chinese's eyes widened in shock,"and I aren't in our teams anymore, what do you say we become one?" The two stared dumbfounded, and after their hands retracted, Tala smacked his face with his. So THAT'S why Brooklyn kept following him! Damned phsycic kid! Sighing, Tala shook his head and sat down in the closest chair.

"Why not?" he commented, smirking in the slightest, icy eyes glancing at the injured through the corner of his eye, who remained stuck in shock. It was quite obvious the Chinese had already agreed, even though not showing any signs. Besides...the two may just keep Bryan and Spencer out of his mind for awhile.

Souls: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Hope you likey, and sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters! Don't expect me to update all that often, homework has me cornered.

And, if any of you like Class of the Titans, I'll be writing a story for that as well soon. Hope you'll look into it! c:


	5. Chapter 5

Another Life, Another Dance

_So what do you do,_

_When it all comes down on you?_

"These pills will help you with any problems with you eye. Take one with water every time it starts to hurt, even just the slightest. If you can't find water, just try swallowing it by it's lonesome self." smiling, Ray allowed the information to sink in, grabbing the medications from the nurse. He acknowledged a thank you and slipped them in his bag. It had been four weeks since Ray had been hospitalized, and he'd made a quick recovery. Despite the still healing brusies and scratches, the Chinese would now forever hold a scar trailing his face, where the blade had first drug through his skin, affecting the vision in his right eye every so often. Another scar would be invisible most of the time, leading from his bellybutton to his left thigh.

Turning to his new teammates, Ray smiled brightly, one returning the smile and the other shrugging. Brooklyn had moved into Tala's apartment the night they had returned the neko-jin's bag. Brooklyn had his stuff beside the smaller cough occupying the small living room, leaving the bigger one to Ray when he moved in as well. Most people who found out that the Russian had let the bipolar angel/demon live with him, would find it blasphemic and believe that they were just seeing and hearing things and that this was not the end of the world. But, in actuality, Tala liked having the small amount of company. Brooklyn would pick up after himself and even do both of their laundry, although, that was likely to change when Ray got settled in. Tala and Brooklyn had mild conversations while eating and stayed out of each others business. They didn't dig into the other's backround and childhood, only knowing the other's passion for beyblading.

Visiting Ray hadn't been a talking festival either, mainly it was just easy-to-answer questions with a yes or no and very, very (small) small talk. They weren't going to rush into their new team bond, Brooklyn and Ray most likely opening up to each other first, knowing thatt he Russian would open up very, very later, so long that they didn't open any old wounds and spill salt in them. They wouldn't ask each other why they left their old teams. They would wait for all that to be said later. One thing about the Russian that Ray knew, was that Tala wouldn't take no for an answer. Yet, he was willing to accept suggestions, seeing as though his crimson locks reamined touching his shoulders (with the trademark antennae bangs) after the neko-jin had commented how nice Tala looked with his hair down...and how fangirls most likely wouldn't recognise him.

"So," the Chinese hopped over to his teammates, hair flicking happily behind him,"where to?"

Tala motioned his hand towards the glass doors, shortly walking that way as well, the other two following closely behind,"My apartment. We'll drop your stuff off, then maybe see a movie." Ray's amber eyes brightened in curiosity, as he opened his mouth the reply a hand placed on his shoulder and the, literally, smiling emerald eyes staring at him, cut him off.

"The nurse and doctor may have forgotten to tell you, but you're going to have to take it easy for awhile." Ray nodded, eyes slowly turning towards the dried red on the cement. Shuddering, he turned to face Tala's back, barely even remembering the night that caused him to be hospitalized in the first place. All he remembered was yelling at Mr.D, getting pulled into an alley, punching some guy in the face, meeting Kai and getting Driger, then running and pain. Lots of pain. He didn't remember why the pain came to him in the first place. Shaking it off, he started to jog to catch up to the other two, waiting for him near a crosswalk. A sharp pain surged through his side, causing him to trip over his own feet. Closing when his eyes when the ground came closer every second, Ray waited for the crashing impact. Instead, something gripped onto his shoulders and lifted the Chinese back on his feet.

Hesitantly, he opened his left eye to see Tala smirking,"Didn't Brooklyn just tell you to take it easy?" despite the..."smile", the Russian was dead serious, his voice causing Ray to shiver ever so slightly. After being released by the one infront of him, Ray could only manage to rub the back of his head sheepishly, too ashamed to even muster a sorry. Getting to Brooklyn, the trio walked past the cross walke and continued down the sidewalk, puddles lightly greeting their shoes. Passing the same dead bird he had four weeks ago, Tala turned his head in disgust, peeking the curiosity of the Chinese, who held his tongue.

Continuing to walk in silence, Ray and Brooklyn started to chat dimly about the last tournament, dismissing the whole epidemic when the world was nearly englufed by the saint. After the short and sweet conversation, Tala had remembered when he'd found Bryan and Spencer unconcious in a cloest or something. They're scratched and hasrhly breathing bodies stayed fresh in his head..but...He just wished they'd go back to what they were in that tournament. He was frightened of them now. They weren't his friends. They were something..different...And he hoped they'd go back to normal soon.

"Ivanov!!" Tala froze in his steps. No, please no. Let it be some fan who mastered Bryan's accent, please! Turning, Tala bit his lip in furstration as the platinum haired Russian stormed through traffic, not seeming to car if he got ran over. Tala was abruptly lifted into the air by the collar of his shirt, feet inches off the ground. Ray and Brooklyn desperately tried to get Bryan to let go, but they were forcefully slammed into a nearby streetlight with Bryan's free arm, getting knocked unconcious for a good while. Hazy eyes never leaving the lock of the icy, panicked eyes, Bryan threw Tala on the ground, putting a hand around the shorter Russian's throat.

"B-Bry...an..." Tala squeaked, weakly trying to pull the other's grip from his neck, with no success. He gagged for air, silently watching as people passed by without a care in the world. How he hated them all. When the grip around his neck tightened, Tala desperately tried to claw off Bryan's hand, still to no avail. Glaring back, Tala mustered everything he could to not suffocate himself, and hucked a loogie onto the other's face. It didn't make the hand on his neck leave to whipe it off. Figures, Bryan wasn't an idiot after all. "Bry..." the redhead couldn't even muster the last syllable of his strangler, breath limited a lot.

Bringing their faces closer, Bryan snarled, eyes blazing with so many emotions you wouldn't be able to count them all. Tala was scared. Tala was absolutely frightened. He hadn't seen Bryan so mad before, his usually-snow-white face was turning red from anger! "You backstabbing bitch!" the platinum haired Russian spat, making the other flinch,"How dare you leave without an inch of notice?! Spencer and I were worried fucking sick, and here I find you with those two asses?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" removing his hand from Tala's neck, the redhead took a lungful of air, even while being forcefully brought back to stand on his feet with a yank of his arm.

Quickly, Tala took his chance. Bryan wasn't taking him back, if that was what he was going to do! Not caring of anybody around him, as they didn't care of him being strangled in clear view, Tala sidestepped to the right, jumped and flipped over the other Russian's arm, causing him to stumble and release his grip. Now back-to-back, Tala whacked Bryan on the back of his neck, and looked at the other from the corner of his eye after he heard the thump from his fall. Sighing, he lightly rubbed his throat and walked over to his unconcious teammates. Shaking Brooklyn's shoulder, he was relieved to find nearly an immediate reaciton..but...Warily looking at Ray, he too shook his shoulder, getting a tiny reaction from the other. It wasn't enough to make the Chinese wake up, but Tala figured he needed the rest.

Standing up, he outstretched a hand to Brooklyn, who gratefully accepted, looking over the Russian's shoulder at the unconcious form of Bryan, curiosly wondering why he'd attacked Tala. Picking up the neko-jin, said Russian stalked past the other, concious teammate floating closely behind again.

Tala didn't dare look back...

--

Souls: Sorry for the shortness, guys! I wrote most of it in Math/English one day, so, yah.

I didn't plan to bring Bryan in yet, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, the song at the start will change after the chorus finishes in this one. The current one is "What Do You Do" by Papa Roach, btw. The next song is undecided, but I may do "It's Only Life" by Kate Voelege.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Life, Another Dance  
_oxoxoxoxoxo_  
_Do you run and hide?  
Or face the truth?_  
_oxoxoxoxoxo_

Ray sighed, staring dimly at the red-headed Russian out of the corner of his ever-wondering amber eyes. Whatever the hell Bryan had wanted, it certainly troubled the other. But, he wasn't going to push his luck, Brooklyn and himself needed Tala. He was their captain. If it weren't for him, their past couple of days (weeks for Brooklyn) would have most likely been filled with sleeping through half the day in an alley, in a trash can, filled with moss and slime and spoiled milk. Shuddering at the thought, Ray flicked his eyes back upon the lightly talking TV. There was nothing on, so they had the channel to a random number, Dora the Explorer rapidly telling the team to,'Say map!'

"For the love of--MAP!" the Chinese groaned, leaning his head into the palms of his hands, just wanting it to end already. He heard the two red-heads chuckle as the map on the tv popped out of the 5-year-old's talking, purple bag, now screaming,"I'm the map!" over and over again.

"Should have kept your mouth shut, Ray," Tala remarked as the station buzzed, making the talking fragment of pixellated paper continue his phrase. The storm outside was most likely causing the station to make the map repeat it's ever-annoying-I'll-stay-in-you-head-for-hours-on-end line. The trio prayed for the power to go out soon, not wanting to sit through such torture; they would much rather have had it mess up where everything was silent. Even the music. Deciding to end the tv early, Tala clicked the power button on the remote and sat lazily back in his chair,"...We should grab candles and flashlights..." he dimly added, getting two nods of approval.

However, nobody bothered to move to grab said objects. They continued to sit in the empty silence within their room, yet embraced the roars of the wind from outside. Almost in unison, the trio started to lay down, Ray and Brooklyn grabbing the blankets hanging from the tops of their couches and throwing them over their bodies, while the Russian brought his reclining chair back as far as he could, reaching for the blanket that had fallen off the arm of the chair. They'd always sleep like this, Tala having slept on the recliner many times before the other two came along; the bed just didn't seem comfortable.

Ray blinked at the ceiling, he wasn't sure if he was falling asleep, if his eye was acting up, or if the power was flicking on and off. Whatever, he was too tired and bored to care. The Chinese thought he'd be the first to sleep, but, he recognised the light, steady breathing of the Russian. Tala was the first to doze off. Mentally shrugging, Ray thought nothing of it, Tala had been getting up way early the past couple of days. Ray most likely thought it had to do with his strangler. Looking over, the neko-jin noticed that Brooklyn had fallen asleep, as well, although it seemed more like he was dead. As the room continued to dim in and out, Ray decided it would be best to close his eyes and just...drift away from reality.

So he did...

_oxoxoxoxoxo_  
_The neko-jin fell to his knees as he dimly registered the fact that he had been weak and let his bitbeast fly away. Damnit. Damned that Kevin and his stupid mind games, he should be immune to them by now! "Damnit..." he was crying, yet he was barely able to acknowledge that he was himself; heaven crying with him. The green-haired monkey gave back what he'd stolen from Kenny, Ray figured out that much from just staring and barely even tuning into the voices outside his head. A rough hand picking him up by the arm brought him back to reality._

_Getting up the rest of the way, after yanking his arm out of the others hand (leaving red marks mind you), and lightly glared back at the eyes of wine which were giving their trademark stare,"I expected better from you, Ray, you should be stronger than that." the neko-jin snorted, sneering. Who did this ass think he was?! He didn't just lose his bitbeast to one of his friends, now did he?! No! The Chinese glared even harder at Kai's backside as said Russian retreated back to bed...if the demon ever actually slept._

_"You okay, man?" Ray jolted when Tyson placed a hand on his shoulder, and only replied with a nod, not even glancing over at the Japanese._

_"C'mon, Ray, you know Kai doesn't mean any harm in his words, right?" Max piped up, jumping infront of the neko-jin, placing both of his hands ontop of his shoulders...and Tyson's unmoving hand,"He just...can't express the way he feels properly." the sweet smile of the blonde would have made anyone smile in that situation, hell, including Ray...yet, he couldn't smile, but only frowned more. Gently moving his friends' hands away, Ray started to walk away, muttering under his breath._

_"No, Max, I think he expresses his feelings just fine." his voice was extremely bitter, he couldn't deny it. If Tyson, Max or Kenny had heard either of it, he bet they'd think they were dreaming, he sounded so bitter._

_"Ray, buddy, our bedroom is over here!" he flinched at Tyson's obnoxious voice. Even though they weren't close, it still hurt his ears. The others whispered to the Japanese, most likely telling him,'Leave him alone Tyson, he just lost his bitbeast..' or something along those lines. Ray scoffed, they were predictable, the lot of them, even Kai. He could practically read the Russian's moves, and if they ever beybattled one another, the Chinese would lose, just to continue to make him think he was the best ever. Then, one day, he would challenge the Russian again, and win. Ray smirked. The "man" was so high on his horse, he didn't even realize he could be wiped out easily, and Ray knew that Kai was going to lose to Tyson one of these days, and that Kai would try to steal back his title. Ray knew, he did._

_"Hold it right there!" Ray blinked, as two other Russians randomly fell from the sky. One was tall with red hair and one was short with a big nose...and dark blue hair. The Chinese cocked an eyebrow. Wasn't this supposed to happen later, in Russia, when Tyson's grandfather drove their bus into a tree stump or something? Or was he getting himself confused?...Ugh, matters involving Russian's seemed to kill the neko-jin's brain cells._

_Speaking of killing his brain cells, was it just him or did Ian grow 5 inches taller, dye his hair orange and put in green contacts in two seconds flat? Blinking, the neko-jin pinched his side...and felt nothing. Good, so he WAS dreaming. That would have been extremely weird if he dreamt everything three years into the future. Ray yawned, which confused him deeply. If he was dreaming, should he like...not be tired? "Sooo...what you guys doing invading my dream?" he asked, which he knew was pointless._

_"Hey, don't blame us, you brought us here." was the response from the red-haired Russian...at least this one didn't go calling him weak at every single chance he got, unlike a certain blue-haired one._

_Brooklyn raised his hand,"I came here on my own...I like Ian's clothes. Hey, Tala, do you think they have a bigger size in them?" which left Ray dumbfounded and Tala more dumbfounded than the neko-jin._

_"Why the hell are you asking me?! I'm not the real deal, I'm part of a dream! Ask me when you wake up." the red-head scoffed, disappearing...Leaving Ray to now think he was smoking something in his sleep. This was getting weirder than Mariah on her monthly. "Sooo...you invaded my dream, Brooklyn? By your own free will?" the neko-jin stared as the other nodded, smiling his ever present smile,"May I ask how...?"_

_Brooklyn only laughed,"C'mon, Ray, I grew wings in that beybattle. Wings, Ray. Think about everything else I can do." Ray blinked. So many things he could do...Could this guy read minds, talk with animals, drive a plane, and make Britney Spears go insane all at once?! Shaking his head, the neko-jin sighed, plopping himself on the ground._

_"Sooo...why'd you invade my dream?" he mumbled, yet it was loud enough for the other to hear. He was startled when Brooklyn appeared infront of him in a split second, placing his hands on his shoulder in the same fashion as Max. The next thing that startled him was the serious look that soon cornered the other's face._

_"Ray, they were worried for you, even Kai. I know you may not have believed it then, but, he cares for you Ray." the Chinese bit his lip, hard enough to make it bleed. He let it do so, until he found words form on his tongue, but before he could speak, the saint seemed to read his mind,"I'm sorry, Ray. I know we said we wouldn't rush into telling our pasts, but you've been cursing and punching the air everytime you fall asleep...I was just..curious."_

_Ray smiled. Brooklyn reminded him of Max, but nicer...somehow. He couldn't say no, and he was barely able to leave when Max had tried to get him to stay...There was just something that you couldn't hate about the two,"I understand. I'm sorry if I caused you any troubles sleeping...or Tala..." Brooklyn laughed, his smile as big as ever as he lifted himself up and gave offered Ray help up. Accepting the floating hand before him, Ray, too, got himself off the ground and smiled deeper. This new team was probably going to be the best one he'd been in._

_"Now, speaking of Tala, I just heard him get off the recliner." Ray blinked. This guy was another type of...crazy?? Suddenly a huge wave of headache crashed onto the Chinese, causing him to grip his raven locks in a deathly grip. Despite still being asleep, this hurt like a whole different kind of Bryan wind blades...covered in fire...covered in electric eels...covered in Disney band music. "Ray, your face is bleeding! You need to wake up, this could be bad in real life! I'll--"_

"Ray?...Ray?! Brookyln, get your ass up and help me here!!" _Tala's voice boomed overhead, as Brooklyn started to disappear._

_"Ray, we'll by right by your side! Just wake up." Ray panicked when the other faded away. What was going on?! He was shaking horribly, and the ground was swept from under his feet. He felt the blood that Brooklyn mentioned cradle into his mouth, causing him to gag. He was scared. He was frightened. He wanted to wake up. "Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, damnit! Why can't I wake up?!" he screamed, continuing to gag on the blood spilling from his face. Ray squinted when everything flashed white._

_Was he...dead?_

"Ray! Ray, we're right here! Wake up, c'mon, breathe!" _okay, well that answered his question. He was near death. Alright, wonderful. A doorbell distantly rang and he heard Tala order for Brooklyn to keep an eye on the neko-jin. How he hoped that whoever was at the door was a doctor and would save him from death and be rewarded millions...That he would steal._

_"_Kai?! Now is not the time to be visiting!" _Ray's eyes widened and he gasped, and continued a roll of gagging, before Brooklyn's worried face appeared infront of him._  
_oxoxoxoxoxo_  
Coughing, gagging, gasping and gaping for air, it was all Ray could do for the next mountain of minutes that felt like forever. Brooklyn helped sitting him up and rubbed circles on his back as he regained his breath. The right side of his face was hurting so much he could barely feel it, and it spred to his forehead and the back of his skull. His damned eye...he couldn't open it...Damnit. The sound of feet scurrying caught his attention and he turned to see Tala rushing over...and a dumbfounded Kai.

Ray glared deeply, only making him wince deeper than his glare. He heard footsteps tap away in the kitchen, and he knew it must be Tala getting his pills since Brooklyn had kept rubbing his back, "You should leave, Hiwatari." the saint blankly stated, not tearing his eyes off the neko-jin. He grabbed the Chinese into a hug when he started to cry from the pain; it was overwhelming, and he felt like it could strangle him. His face wasn't bleeding like in his dream, except for his lip that he must have actually bit, so he wondered what allowed Tala to panic like he had.

"Kai, leave, now." Ray glanced up as the red-haired Russian passed him a glass of water and two pills. He quickly grabbed them and swallowed the pills, quickly followed with the see-through liquid. He sighed in content, the effects were nearly immediate, his pain leaving him in two blinks of an eye...Literally. Brooklyn released him from his hug and turned back to the dual-haired Russian, glaring. Tala added another glare while Ray placed the glass on the ground and laid back down, closing his left eye seeing as he hadn't opened his right one yet. He was too relieved from the pain to bother with his former captain.

"I believe Tala and I have already told you to leave, Kai, and I don't think we want to say it again." Brooklyn spoke calmly, folding his arms as he frowned at Kai, who remained dumbfounded, staring blankly at Ray,"If you came here to get your former teammate back, forget it. Now do as you were told and get yourself out the door." after that comment, Kai shook his head, and glared back at the two with their eyes open. He wasn't leaving.

"No. I need to ask Tala why he gave Bryan a concussion." the Russian sneered, his voice cornered in something the trio couldn't identify. Tala snorted. He couldn't believe this! He'd knocked Kuznetsov unconcious by whacking him on the neck! The cement would have given him a headache in the least, nothing like a concussion! The impact and the strike of his fist would have been too meager!

He fumed, icy eyes melting into flames,"I see that idiot forgot to mention the part where he strangled me in public and knocked those two unconcious. And, no, nobody tried to help me, not a one. From their point of view, I bet it looked like a make out fest, not a homicide. Now, I don't want to see your face until the tournament, or I swear heads are going to roll. I think Ray and Brooklyn agree with me on this. You have one last chance before I call the police, Kai, so get your ass through that door and don't come back." Kai scoffed, not saying another word, and slammed the door rather hard when he left.

A silence filled the room, and the air seemed lighter than it had only seconds ago. The two red-heads smiled at each other, then turned to look at the neko-jin who was sleeping peacefully, smiling.

"Brooklyn."

"Yes, Tala?"

"Ian's clothes do come in your size." Brooklyn could only blink as the Russian headed back towards the kitchen, then chuckled lightly to himself. He was part cyborg, what couldn't he do?  
_oxoxoxoxoxo_  
Souls: AAAH. Omfg, I'm SOOO sorry for the wait guys! But, I didn't want to fail grade eight, even though I finished everything in like practically the last week, so I know I could have been writing this chapter then, but writer's block ate my mind. Then, my computer randomly decided to hate me so I can't log in to anything, because it says my cookies aren't enabled when they are and it's so frustrating and ARGH. I had to send this to my dad's comp and put it on, secretly, when he was at work lol. Also, I'm sorry for the crapiness of this chapter, it would have been better if I still didn't have a bit of writer's block eating me. Also also, it'll be quite awhile until I get the next chapter up. I go on my summer vacation on the 19th, and I'll be gone for like 4-6 weeks or so.  
I also may get a game at the end of August which I hate because it was supposed to be released in January, then May, then July, so my whole summer was ruined thanks to that, it looks so cute. ANYWAY, that'll distract me for a good while. So, sorry for any inconvenience guys. Ilu all. :c


End file.
